


LA GÓTICA ALEGRE

by lea1santome



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), NCIS
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-15
Updated: 2011-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:48:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea1santome/pseuds/lea1santome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny recibe la visita inesperada de una vieja amiga con derecho a roce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	LA GÓTICA ALEGRE

¿Danny Williams?

_ Soy yo,

_ Firme que ha recibido las flores. – Danny se preguntó quién le había mandado las rosas, pero de pronto recordó a su amiga, la única capaz de mandarle rosas negras, y sonrió al recordar a su extravagante “amiga”, firmo el recibo, y el repartidor se fue. En ese momento llegaron el resto del equipo y Steve no quitaba ojo a las flores que estaban en la mesa de Danno.

_ ¿Así que le vas a enviar flores a una mujer?- trató utilizar su tono de broma, para no delatar sus celos.

_ NO.

_ ¿las has comprado para ti? – preguntó Kono.

_ Me las ha regalado una amiga muy especial- lo dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Pero en ese momento llegó un mensajero, y le entrego un paquete a Danny, mientras el resto del equipo miraban el paquete de manera desconfiado, pues temían que fuera una bomba. Danny abría el paquete con sumo cuidado, y sonrió al ver lo que había en su interior vasos vacios de Caw_Pow, abrió uno y dentro estaba un móvil, que sonó al instante, cuando Danny lo cogió.

_ No contestes- exigió Steve, pero Danny no hizo caso.

_ ¿cómo está mi Gótica alegre favorita?

_ ¡Danny, por fin te he localizado!, estoy muy bien, con ganas de verte y abrazarte.

_ Pues sal donde estés escondida, y dame un largo abrazo de los tuyos.

Tanto, Kono, Steve, Chin, estaban sorprendidos con la reacción de Danny que no paraba de sonreír, pero de repente apareció una mujer bastante extraña, vestida con una minifalda roja a rayas, una camisa negra con una calavera blanca, unas botas negras altísimas, y lo más sorprendente era las dos coletas de colegiala, que contradecía todo su atuendo, ¡ah! No olvidar el collar de perro que tenía en el cuello, guardo su móvil, en su mochila, y fue directa abrazar a Danny, (directamente se abalanzo sobre él, con sus piernas rodeando la cintura del rubio,), lo abrazo y beso varias veces, y el pequeño detective se dejaba hacer mientras sus compañeros con las bocas abiertas, (menos Steve que había puesto su “cara de estreñimiento”)

_ Cariño, tus botas pesan demasiado- así que sentó a Abby en el borde de su mesa, pero Abby lo tenía todavía rodeado con sus piernas.- Venga, que mi jefe me va despedir, y quiero presentarte a mis compañeros de trabajo.

_ Vale, pero me quedaré en tu estudio, pues no he conseguido alojamiento,- Soltó a Danny, mientras Danny se coloco la corbata, y Abby se ponía se pie, se acerco a Kono.

_ Soy Abby, amiga de Danny- primero abrazó a kono, y Chin, pero a Steve le dio la mano, pues no le gustaba mucho la manera que la miraba.

Hechas las presentaciones, llegaron las preguntas embarazosas, de cómo un hombre como Danny, había conocido una mujer como Abby..

***********************

_ Nos conocimos en un bar, Danny estaba sentado solo en la barra mirando a las musarañas, mientras todo bicho viviente (tanto mujeres como hombres), se le acercaba y trataban de invitarlo a una copa, (copa que siempre rechazaba, alegando que ya estaba servido, matando lentamente las esperanzas de todos incautos que querían meterse en los pantalones de Danny).

_ Abby, ¡estas equivocada, nadie quería ligar conmigo, tan sólo querían hablar, pues me confundieron con el camarero.- En su interior el moreno supo de que la amiga de Danny, decía la verdad, que casi todos los asistentes de ese bar querían llevarse al rubio “huerto”, pero este último no había captado ninguna señal. (como no había captado las indirectas de Steve).

_ Pero, si te pregunte ¿quieres ver mis tatuajes?, y tú respondiste ¡ya lo veo desde aquí!- prácticamente todos en la sala se rieron. – Te pregunté: ¿quieres tomar café en mi casa?, y tú me respondiste: ¡ya he tomado!.

_ Dime, Abby ¿Cómo conseguiste llevarte a la cama a este rubio tontorrón?- preguntó Kono, tratando de no reírse.

_ Pues muy Fácil, le di una colleja, a puro estilo Gibbs, (es mi jefe de NCIS), me preguntó por qué le había dado una colleja.

_ Luego, Abby fue directa al grano, me beso y después me preguntó si quería sexo con ella- Steve vio que Abby era más alta que su compañero, e iba muy maquillada, quizás no sea el tipo de su compañero, pero ella había en una sola noche lo que Steve había tratado desde hace unos meses... acostarse con Danny, eso demostraba que debía tirar la toalla con su amigo.- Fuimos a su casa, y al día siguiente me lleve la gran sorpresa que “había dormido en tu ataúd”.

_ Pero ¿cómo no pudiste darte cuenta que era un ataúd?- preguntó incrédulo Chin?. Ese misma noche tendrías que haberte dado cuenta, al encender las luces.

_ Exacto, pero Abby no encendió las luces, y pensé que era una cama muy estrecha, o un sofá muy incómodo

No, existe no participo en la conversación, se mantuvo alejado del equipo y de Abby.

 

**************

 

Ya por la noche en el estudio de Danny, los besos y las caricias procedieron a ocupar su lugar, la piel pálida de Abby hacía un gran contraste con la piel bronceada de Danny, su pelo negro se mezclaba con el pelo rubio de él.

Mientras en el otro lado de la ciudad, un corazón se rompía, en pequeños pedacitos, hasta convertirse en polvo y acabar en el océano, (eso pensaba Steve).

Al día siguiente Danny se sorprendió al ver que Abby había conseguido encontrar una cafetería que donde servían Caf-Pow,:

_ ¿pero cómo encontraste este lugar?

_Internet, amigo mío.

_ ¿cómo me has encontrado?

_ ¡Trabajo para la NCIS, y soy muy buena en mi trabajo, sobre todo tengo unos muy buenos compañeros.

_ ¿hasta cuándo te quedas?

_ Mañana por la mañana me voy- en ese momento dejo de sonreír- Pero antes de irme tengo que solucionar algo

_ ¿El qué?- pero Abby no dijo nada, y dejó plantado a Danny en la cafetería, mientras ella iba taxi a la oficina de Steve.  
Ya en la oficina, Abby buscó el móvil de Steve, busco en la agenda un nombre de mujer, Catherine, y la llamó.

_ ¡Maldita zorra! ¿Cómo te atreves a seducir a mi marido?

_ ¿quién es usted?

_ no te hagas la tonta conmigo, mira el identificador de llamada.

_¿Steve?

_¡claro que no soy Steve, soy su esposa!

_ Él no está casado.

_Claro que lo está, y ¿cómo crees que tengo sumóvil?  
_No puede hacerme esto a mí.

_ La engañada soy yo, la cornuda- Abby trataba de contener su risa, y cuando apenas pudo contenerse colgó el móvil, y cuando volvió a sonar se lo dio a Steve, que aparecía por la puerta- Es tu futura ex, y hazme caso, no trates de volver con ella- Abby salió del la oficina cantado.

_¿Catherine?- después aguantar la llantina de Catherine que no paraba de preguntarle si estaba casado, Steve estaba tentando decirle que era mentira, que apenas conocía a esa mujer, pero de sus labios brotó una mentira- Si, lo estoy desde unos meses, perdona por no decirte nada- En ese momento, Catherine le llamó de todo, menos bonito, hasta que colgó a Steve.

_¿Abby, por qué te has hecho pasar por mi mujer?- fue a buscar la gótica, que se encontraba sentada en la mesa de Danny- Ella ha roto conmigo.

_ Lo sé.

_ ¿por qué lo has hecho?- volvió a repetir- tratando de calmarse.

_ Pues no quiero que estés saliendo con nadie, quiero que conquistes a Danny sin ningún obstáculo por medio.

_ ¿perdón?- ¡hasta ella se ha dado cuenta que está enamorado de del rubiales! y Abby bebía de su CAf-Pow, mientras Steve la miraba intrigado. Cuando por fin, Abby se digno a responder.

_ Yo no soy ningún obstáculo para ti, pues dentro de poco me voy, y te diré que Danny y yo , tan sólo dos “amigos con derecho a roce”, “el roce” terminará cuando empieces a conquistar a Danny

_ ¡No somos gays!.

_ ¡Bisexuales!  
_ ¡Lo que sea!

_ En serio,¿ no quieres descubrir los tatuajes ocultos debajo de toda esas capas de ropa?- Abby preguntó de una forma seductora al moreno.

_ ¿tiene tatuajes?

_ Sólo lo descubrirás, si lo conquistas.

****

Todo estaba listo para la partida de Abby, besos y abrazos de “hasta luego”, (pues Abby no le gustaba decir adiós)

_Cariño, algo me dice que la próxima vez que venga a verte ya no estarás disponible- Le susurro al oído a Danno.

_ ¡hasta luego Abby!- fue lo último que pudo alcanzar antes que Abby se fuera volando.

En la oficina, Steve recibió un mensaje de Abby.

_SI TIENE TATUAJES, y siempre me hablaba de ti, y he visto que te miraba el culo. ¿Te atreverás a conquistar al rubio?

“Hablando del rey del roma”, Danny se acercó a Steve y empezó hablar, pero una colleja lo paro al instante.

_ ¿`Por qué me has dado una colleja, Steve?- El detective se tocó la cabeza, y recordó cuando había conocido a su amiga, trato de alejarse de Steve, pero no pudo y esté último lo beso y le metía mano, y si Danny respondió a los besos no fue por que le gustara o fuera un gay en el armario, sino quería demostrar respecto a su amigo, no quería ser desagradable con él.

Y si acabaron haciéndolo sobre el escritorio de Steve, no fue que fuera Gay o bisexual. La verdad, simplemente se había enamorado del lunático de su compañero.

El moreno beso, lamió todos y cada uno de los tatuajes de su amante.


End file.
